borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
System Shutdown
| level2 = | rewards2 = | level3 = 61 | rewards3 = $203575, 27879 XP, | previous = END OF LINE | next = | game = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel | dlc = Claptastic Voyage | type = Story mission }} System Shutdown is the final main storyline mission in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel 's DLC Claptastic Voyage. Walkthrough Objectives *Defeat 5H4D0W-TP *Take back the H-Source *Deliver H-Source to Jack *Upload H-Source *TURN IN! Strategy What appears to be Handsome Jack is actually 5H4D0W-TP, and now he has the H-Source thanks to the Vault Hunters. The path that appears leads to 5H4D0W-TP's throne room, where he is tempting Claptrap's Consciousness to allow him to integrate and dominate the universe. When Claptrap refuses, 5H4D0W-TP taps into the H-Source's power and goes on a rampage. 5H4D0W-TP first creates a giant robot dubbed ECLIPSE, which is armed with multitudes of missiles and lasers. Cover is limited, so the jump pads must be used to stay on the move and away from ECLIPSE while pumping as much firepower as possible into the head. Small bug enemies will also appear to attack, distract, and provide Second Winds. There is a vertical jump pad that leads through a pipe and up to one of the upper ledges on the left (looking from the entrance) of the throne, (its mirror has no pipe and a jump pad on the top.) A Vault Hunter can use the jump pad to exit the pipe, fire off some rounds and then either falling back down or slamming whenever to cover. This will keep the Vault Hunter in constant motion, and provides cover the majority of the time, and is a good way of keeping the minion's fire off of them, however, it does not provide adequate cover to avoid EOS's laser, as the Vault Hunter will be exposed at the bottom of the pipe. After ECLIPSE is destroyed, 5H4D0W-TP creates EOS (designed after Helios Station) and continues his onslaught. EOS has incredible distance, and guns with high range (such as Sniper Rifles) are required to reach it. EOS's weak-point is the eye in the center, but only when it opens in preparation to fire a giant laser blast onto the field. EOS will also fire moonshot shots at and near Vault Hunters that spawn various glitches. These moonshots will damage Vault Hunters on direct hits. After EOS's shields and a portion of its health has been depleted, it will retreat to recharge the shields while viruses appear and projections of Lilith, Dr. Zed, and Tannis attempt to demoralize Claptrap and the Vault Hunters. When EOS is finally defeated, 5H4D0W-TP collapses and gives one last, long raspberry of defiance as the loot comes pouring out of him, including a guaranteed Legendary (just be patient). H-Source must be taken from him and returned to Handsome Jack via the nearby exit. Now that he has what he sent the Vault Hunters into Claptrap's head for, Jack is ready to reward Claptrap for his tireless servitude... Completion Turn In: Handsome Jack :"5H4D0W-TP is dead, you have the H-Source for Jack. Nice." Notes *Mission Items: **H-Source - "All of Hyperion's secrets in one shiny package!" See also *Mission Transcript Media System Shutdown ru:Отключение системы